Kisses ~ a Goten and Bra love story
by Weirdkitty
Summary: The title says a lot. Its my story on how Goten and Bra get together. I think Bra and Goten should hook up! any one that thinks different then DON'T READ THIS STORY!!!Rated PG 4 potty mouth. * Chapter 4 *
1. Default Chapter

~ Kisses ~ A Goten and Bra love story  
  
Hi! Queen Videl here! Ok I'm not writing a Gohan And Videl fic for once! Its Bra and Goten!!! One of my other fav couples! Well enjoy! ^_~  
  
Oh and I don't own DBZ  
  
(On the phone) ~ Hello? ~ Trunks answered the phone in his room. ~ Hey, Trunks! It's me, Goten. ~ ~ Hi, what's up? You sound nervous. ~ ~ Trunks you're my best friend! ~ ~Yeah, we're like brothers. Why? ~ Said Trunks confused ~ Ummm.. I kissed a girl last week at the gummy bear festival! ~ Goten spit out ~ Awwww! Goten finally got his first kiss! How sweet! My little Goten's growing up! ~ Trunks said sarcastically. ~ Heh, heh, yeah. ~ Goten laughed nervously. ~ So who's the lucky girl? ~ Trunks asked ~ .........~ No reply ~ Goten? Hello? Are you still there? Hello?!! I can her you breathing! ~ ~ Um.. Sooo nice weather we're having! ~ ~ Goten !! Don't try and change the subject!!! I asked whom did you kiss?! ~ Trunks yelled annoyed. ~ Umm.. That's the part that I need to tell you person the person.~ Goten answered ~ All right I'm coming over! C-ya ~ Trunks hung up the phone.  
  
"I wonder who he kissed? I didn't even know he liked any girls." Trunks pick at his brain and he left his room. He walked down the hall of his home and passes his little sisters room. The door was wide open and Bra was sitting at her desk writing a note. She giggled. "What's so funny, Sis?" Trunks asked stopping at her door.  
  
Bra jumped at his voice and covered what she was writing.  
  
"Soz. I didn't mean to scare you." Trunks smiled.  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"I asked why you where giggling." Trunks said  
  
"Umm..no reason, big brother." She answered with a light shade of pink in her cheeks.  
  
" Yeah, right! You're blushing! What is it?" Trunks asked in a begging way.  
  
"I'm not telling!" Bra stuck out her tough.  
  
"Fine then I'll tell mom YOU and Pan used moms make-up when she spent the night!  
  
"Okokok! I'll tell you!" Bra panicked  
  
She walked over to him and took a deep breath. "I..um..well I.." She stuttered  
  
"Bra spit it out!"  
  
" Iwaskiss!!" Bra said as fast as she could.  
  
Trunks lifted a eyebrow. "Kissed?"  
  
"..by a boy." Bra said sitting down at her desk again.  
  
"When did this happen?" Trunks asked  
  
"Last week at gummy bear festival." Bra said cheerfully  
  
"Hmm.that's odd Goten kissed some girl at that festival to!" Trunks said as he left.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Fine out what happens next. I know it sounds pretty predicable right now but in the next chapter the plot thickn's!  
  
~Queen Videl 


	2. ~Kisses~ chapter 2

Hi again! I'm happy to present chapter 2 !!!! YAY!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~ Kisses~ a Goten and Bra love story chapter 2  
  
Goten fiddled with his fingers as he waited for his friend to arrive.  
  
:: knock, knock ::  
  
"Come in." Goten replied  
  
The door opened with Videl behind. "Hey, Goten!"  
  
"Hi Videl! You're back from Vacation! How was California?" Goten asked cheerfully  
  
"It was great! Your mom was jealous I had a tan. Pan seemed to have fun and your big brother is in pain cause he has a sunburn on his back!" Videl laughed  
  
"Haha! Now when we spar all I have to do is pat him on the back!" Goten said laughing as well.  
  
"Yep! Gohan's talking to your mom in the kitchen if you want to say hi. Pan's here to."  
  
"I will later. I have to wait for Trunk's first. I've got something important to say to him." Goten said  
  
"Ok, then C-ya!" Videl said living.  
  
After she left Pan ran in. "HI Uncle!!!" Pan squeezed the life out of him as she jumped on his back.  
  
"Paaaannnn get off me!" Goten whined.  
  
"No! I want Piggyback ride! I want Piggyback ride! I want Piggyback ride! I want Piggyback ride! I want Piggyback ride! I want Piggyback ride! I want Piggyback ride! I want Piggyback ride! I want Piggyback ride! I want Piggyback ride! I want Piggyback ride! I want Piggyback ride!  
  
"You can't make me." Goten said  
  
"Oh, yes I can!" Pan said with an evil look in her eyes.  
  
"How?" Goten was curious  
  
"It's called 'Black Mail'." She said smoothly  
  
:: Black mail?! Like Mother like daughter I guess. Theirs nothing she could use against me.::  
  
"Sooooo is Bra a good kisser?" Pan smirked  
  
"AHHH! YOU KNOW!" Goten freaked  
  
"yep.^_^" Pan smile as she still hung on Goten's back awaiting her piggyback ride.  
  
"And now I know!" Trunk's voice came from behind them. Goten turned around to find Trunk's sitting at his window.  
  
"Shit!" Goten curse letting Pan drop to the floor.  
  
"Ouch! That hurt!" Pan whined as she rubbed her butt.  
  
"How much did you hear?" Goten asked  
  
"Enough." Trunks said  
  
"A-are you..mad?" Goten asked prying he'd say no.  
  
As trunks walked to Goten but Goten backed up until Trunks had him against the wall.  
  
"Pllleassse don't kill me, buddy!" Goten begged  
  
"Don't worry Goten, I'm sure your mom will bring you back with dragon balls." Trunks said a glowing light appeared in his hands.  
  
" I'm your best friend remember! You said we're like brothers! You're over reacting!"  
  
"You kiss my baby sister!!!" trunks yelled  
  
"Noooooo!!!!!! Wait Trunks!!!!!!! Don't hurt my uncle!!!!" Pan said running in front of Goten.  
  
"Get out of the way Pan!" Trunks yelled  
  
"no." Pan crossed her arms.  
  
"yes" Trunks said claming down.  
  
"no."  
  
"yes"  
  
"no."  
  
"yes"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"please!?!" Trunks begged annoyed  
  
"I know how to solve this argument!" Pan said  
  
"Really? How!?" Goten asked with hope in his eyes.  
  
"Trunks come here." Pan ordered  
  
Trunk kneeled to Pan's height. "what?" Trunks asked wondering how she could make his forgive Goten for kissing Bra.  
  
"Close your eyes." Pan once again had an evil smile spread on her face.  
  
Trunks did as told. Soon after closing his eyes he felt warm lips press against his. Trunks' eye shot open. Goten stared in shock as pan finished the kiss she backed away with a small giggle.  
  
"What just happened?!!!" Trunks turned tomato red  
  
"Dude, you just kissed my brother's daughter."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ How'd you like it?!?! REVIEW! PLEASEEEEE!!!!!! I want reviews!!!!! If I don't get enough reviews to inspire me then I'll leave this story unfinished! So REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
- Queen Videl 


	3. ~Kisses~ chapter 3

Hey! Here is the next chapter. I've only got 2 reviews so far so it took me awhile to put this out. *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
~ Kisses~ a Goten and Bra love story  
  
"How the heck does that solve anything?!!" Trunks yelled with his checks red  
  
"Well, now you're both equal! Goten kissed your sister and you kissed, me, his niece." Pan said  
  
"But I didn't kiss you! You kissed me! There is a MAJOR diff -" Trunks was cut off.  
  
"Goten! Pan! Lunch time!" Chichi yelled from the kitchen  
  
"YAY!" Goten and Pan both cheered as they ran to eat leaving Trunks behind in shook.  
  
^^^ Kitchen^^^^^  
  
"Hurry up, guys I'm starving and mom won't serve until everyone at the table!" Gohan wined to Goten and Pan like he was a teenager again. The to hungry saiyans dug into the food. Trunks walked in looking like a sad, starving puppy. Videl was first to see his begging look.  
  
"Trunks theirs plenty of food so why don't you sit down and join us." Videl rolled his eyes knowing that what he wanted to hear.  
  
"Well I'm not that hungry but ok." Trunks sat down grabbing a turkey leg while choking down a bowl of noodles at the same time.  
  
Soon the dirty dishes were stacked up high waiting to be washed and all the satisfied saiyans where resting in the living room.  
  
Videl and Gohan sat together talking about small stuff. Goten and Trunks watched Pan try to beat his high score at Gameboy.  
  
Chichi came in the room with a tray of coffee for herself and Gohan and Hot Coco for Videl (a/n: Eck! I hate Coffee!) And cookies for the teens.  
  
"Sooo." Chichi started the conversation "When are you two having more kids!?!"  
  
"What! MORE KIDS!!!" Videl chocked of her drink  
  
"H-how many grandkids do you want?! " Gohan asked afraid to hear her answer  
  
"Oh, I don't know.a baseball team maybe." Chichi sipped her coffee  
  
"No! I don't want any sisters of brothers!!" Pan yelled breaking her consintration from the game. She dropped the game and jumped to her dad and hugged him tightly.  
  
"I'm your one and only little girl remember!?" Pan whined  
  
"Of course sweetie. Your grandma is just crazy that's all." Videl calmed her daughter.  
  
"Mom! Goten's a teen why don't you bother him about kids?" Gohan asked  
  
"Goten.? My little baby.Goten! That's silly." Chichi threw the thought of Goten ever growing up away.  
  
"It might not be as silly as you think! Goten and Bra sucked face last week!!!!" Trunks pointed out.  
  
"Ack!" Goten chocked on his cookie  
  
"WHAT!!!!" Chichi yelled with anger and shock  
  
"Goten! Is that true?!" Videl asked in disbelief.  
  
Goten fell down on the floor still chocking on that cookie.  
  
"Goten answer!" Trunks said with and evil grin  
  
Goten struggled for air as he was turning three shades of blue.  
  
Trunks jumped on Goten's stomach. The cookie shoot out of Goten's mouth hitting Trunks in the eyeball.  
  
"Ouch!!! That hurt you butthead!" Trunks yelled.  
  
Everyone was silent as Goten sat up. "Hey everybody. what's up?" Goten asked clueless.  
  
  
  
Well?! How'd you like the chapter?! Please!!! READ AND REVIEW !!!!! I'm begging you! Instructions:  
  
1st step: on bottom of page click with your arrow the button that clearly says review. 2nd step: sign in or (if not member) type name or pen name. 3rd step: type if you like the story or if you hated it!  
  
  
  
If you're still confused e-mail me and we'll talk it over. I'm not trying to be mean or anything but I'm stress out about the whole no one is reviewing. Or is no one reading my fics? I'll make a deal w/ you peoples! For every person that reviews I'll read your fics and review. Ok? Ok. Anyways thanks if you happened to review. - Queen Videl ^_^ 


	4. ~Kisses~ chapter 4

HI Everybody! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. The last time I checked I have 16 reviews. This Chapter is part 1 the next chapter is part 2. @.@ Enjoy!  
  
~ Kisses ~ a Goten and Bra love story  
  
Chapter 4 - Part 1  
  
The next day  
  
Pan was telling her best friend Bra every thing that happened yesterday at Chichi's house.  
  
"You kiss my brother! Eeeeewwww!!" Bra wrinkled her noise.  
  
"Just a small kiss, Bra!" Pan blush  
  
"Still gross! So what happened next?!" Bra asked  
  
"Well, Trunks told Chichi, Gohan and Videl that you and Goten where Kissing! Everyone freaked and then.Goten choked on a cookie." Pan said  
  
"That's how Chichi knew so she called my mom then my mom told daddy!" Bra finished the story.  
  
"Right" Pan nodded. "What did your parents say?"  
  
"Well, daddy had a fit saying things like; of all people in the universe why Kakarot's brat! Damn that saiyan!! I'll kill him. Stuff like any other farther would say. My mom didn't say much about it just to fellow my heart." Bra smiled.  
  
Friday after noon. In the home of The Princes Of All Saiyan's a tired Vegeta walks from his training to take a nice nap. He grumbles words of anger as he crawls onto the couch. After a few more mumbles and scratched his butt the royal monkey starts to fells asleep.  
  
::Ring, Ring:: - The phone  
  
"Grrrrrrr...." Vegeta growls  
  
::Ring, Ring::  
  
"I COMMANED YOU TO STOP RINGING!"  
  
::RING,RING!!::  
  
"SHUP THE HELL UP!" Vegeta shot a Ki blast at the phone.  
  
::Silence::  
  
Vegeta laid back down in triumph.  
  
::RING, firkin ,RING!Mu-ha-ha-ha-ha!!!::  
  
"Damn you." Vegeta rubbed his brow in defeat. He got up and picked up the phone.  
  
~ WHO'S CALLING?! ~  
  
~ Hi, Vegeta! It's Goten. ~  
  
~ who? ~ asked confused  
  
Goten sighed ~ Kakarot's 2nd brat ~  
  
~oh ~ Vegeta put the phone down then yelled "BOY!"  
  
"yeah dad?" Trunks ran from up stairs.  
  
"The phone." He grumbled as he walked up stairs to his and his mate's bedroom.  
  
~ Hello? ~  
  
~ Hey, Trunks.is Bra there? ~  
  
~ Bra? You called to talk to my sis? ~ Trunks sounded angry  
  
~ um...maybe. ~ Goten  
  
~ fine ~ Trunks said feeling neglected. "Bra!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"What?" Bra yelled from her room. "My X-Best friend is on the phone and he wants to talk to you!" "oh.I'll use the phone up here!" Bra yelled as she picked up her phone.  
  
~Hi, Goten!~ Bra blushed nervously  
  
~ Hi, B-chan.~ Goten said also nervous  
  
~Hi ~ Bra chirped  
  
~Hi ~ Goten repeated  
  
~ Hi ~ *stop saying Hi Bra! Say something! ANYTHING!!! ~ Sooo..~ Is all she could think of.  
  
~ Um. the reason I called is well.um.uh.about that kiss. ~ Goten blushed even more. ~ yeah? ~ *What about The kiss?! I hope he's not going to say it was a mistake! Or that your gay! Or.*  
  
~ I liked it ~ Goten smiled  
  
~Wha?!~ Bra wasn't sure how to reacted to his statement.  
  
~ I just wanted you to know if you want to go out on a date tonight?~  
  
~ WHAT!!!!!! NO WAY!!!!!!! ~ a deep voice rang though the phone line  
  
Goten's heart dropped to his stomach. ~Sorry, I didn't know you hated me that much B-chan.~  
  
~Goten that wasn't me it was my asshole brother! He was listening on the phone down stares.~ Bra said.  
  
~ Was Not! ~ Trunks yelled in the phone from down stares.  
  
~ To answer your question, Goten. Yes I'll go out on a date with you! ~ Bra said cheerfully.  
  
~ You will?!! ~ Goten yelled happily.  
  
~You will?!!~ Trunks yelled not so happily  
  
~ Hurray!!! Pick you up at 9:00(pm)? ~ Goten planed  
  
~Sure~ Bra blushed  
  
~ no! ~ Trunks whined  
  
~ C-ya then. Bye.~ Goten smiled  
  
~ Bye~ bra giggled  
  
~bye~ Goten said  
  
~bye~ Bra said again  
  
~Bye~  
  
~SOMEONE HANG UP THE PHONE! ~ Trunks yelled  
  
8:56 that night   
  
"AHHHHHhhhhHHhhhHHHhhhHhhhHHHHH!!! I don't have anything to wear!!!" Bra ran back and forward in her room.  
  
"Calm down Bra!" Pan said as she dug thought the mountains of clothes. "You've got tons of cool outfits! Wear this." Pan picked out a simple dark blue sparkle tang top and black paints.  
  
"ok, what about my hair?" Bra calmed down  
  
"Wear it down." Pan ordered  
  
"Makeup?" asked bra  
  
"Use it but don't abuse it." Pan said  
  
Bra did as told and in result was pleased.  
  
"How do I look?" Bra spun around  
  
"You look sooo pretty! Uncle Goten will love you for sure."  
  
Bra smiled but her cheerfulness quickly turns into excitement when hearing the doorbell.  
  
"EEeeeeeEEEeeEee!!!! That's him" Bra jumped up and down. She started walking to the door.  
  
"I'll get it!" Trunks yelled as he ran passed Bra.  
  
"Grrr..No, I'll get it!" Bra yelled as she caught up with her brother.  
  
A race between sister and brother begin. Bra runs down the stairs but sadly Trunks slides down the railing making him in the lead. Now Pissed, Bra runs for the love of Goten. Trunks turns super saiyans using the of his energy blinds Bra making her slam into a wall. Giving her a nosebleed (a/n: ouch!! Sorry b-chan)  
  
And Trunks makes his way to the door making his the winner! The crowed goes crazy as confetti and roses are thrown to Trunks. Girls swoon and scream as they chant his name! "Trunks! Trunks! Trunks!"  
  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Trunks bows  
  
(a/n: um.. Back to the story ~.~ )  
  
Trunks brushes off the confetti then opens the door.  
  
"Hey, Trunks is Bra ready?" Goten said  
  
"Her nose was bleeding so she went to clean up." Trunks said as he let Goten inside.  
  
"What happened?" Goten felt worried for his B-chan.  
  
"nothing she was just sitting here thinking about you then her nose started bleeding." Trunks winked and elbowed Goten in the ribs.  
  
Goten was confused but shook it off when Bra walked in.  
  
"Wow! Bra-sama you look great!" Goten bowed  
  
Pan lifted an eyebrow "Bra-SAMA?!"  
  
"T-thanks Goten. You look good to! Did you style your spikes different?" Bra asked as she tried to hide her bad blushing habit.  
  
Goten nodded "yeah I moved spike number 12 and put next to 3 and 4."  
  
"You numbered your spikes?" Bra giggled  
  
Goten looked down at his shoes in embarrassment.  
  
"I think that's really cute!" Bra kissed Goten on the forehead.  
  
"Gross, mushy and sick! If that's love then count me out!" Trunks crossed his arms like his farther.  
  
  
  
Well? That was part 1! Did you like the chapter??! Have any Ideals where Goten and Bra go?  
  
If you want me to write more Review! I love hearing what you thought about the story so far. PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
-Queen Videl ^.^ 


End file.
